


The Many Loves of David Rossi

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi has many loves. *written for ilovetvalot's birthday* Contains Rossi/Strauss, Rossi/Prentiss, Rossi/Garcia, Rossi/Seaver, and Rossi/JJ *kidfic of sorts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Loves of David Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is an expansion of an idea that I sent to ilovetvalot a while back because of her love for David Rossi. I decided to write it out into a one-shot for her birthday. Happy Birthday, ilovetvalot! Hope you have a fantastic day!

"Did she get all settled?" Erin asked Dave Rossi as he entered their bedroom.

Dave nodded, tossing his robe on the chair. "It took three stories, the night light, and leaving the door open before she'd fall asleep."

Erin sighed. "It's because she's not comfortable here overnight. I think we should revisit the custody arrangement. I-"

"I'm not changing the custody agreement, Erin," Dave told her, interrupting her. "I only get all of my kids one night a month. Sure, I see them individually at other times, but not all together. I'm not taking that night away from us."

"I'm not-"

Dave stopped her once again. "I know it's an unusual situation and I know I'm asking a lot from you, but this is my life and these are my kids."

"Where are you going?" Erin asked him as he rose out of bed.

"I need to take a walk," he replied and stalked out of the room. He was annoyed and angry. Yes, it was a lot to take on: dating a man with four children, but he thought she understood it. Dave never expected that this was the way he would have children, but he was grateful for each one.

Dave walked down the hall to the bedroom of his eldest daughter. Isabella's room was decorated in a princess motiff, complete with pink and sparkles. Her mother had complained bitterly about the stereotype, but Isabella had been quite adamant on her third birthday just a few months ago that she wanted a princess room and so a princess room is what she got. She was curled on her side, one arm wrapped tightly around her teddy bear and the thumb of the other in her mouth.

He thought back to the night Isabella was conceived. He and Emily had gone on a consult together to a small town in Ohio. They ended up trapped in the same room at a small bed and breakfast for a few days. The owner had been able to provide them with a bottle of wine. The bottle of wine led to secrets being spilled. The secrets led a first kiss. The first kiss led to a second and soon they were both naked and tangled together, clothes strewn throughout the room.

In the morning, they agreed to let the night remain just one night. They eased back into their friendship without issue until about six weeks later when Emily came to him to let him know that she was pregnant; pregnant and planning on keeping the baby, his involvement was up to him. After the initial shock wore off, Dave found himself looking forward to becoming a father. He and Emily were great as co-parents, even if he tended to indulge Isabella's every whim while her mother tried desperately to keep Isabella grounded.

Dave moved from Isabella's room to the next bedroom, peering inside. The twins' room is what they called it, but the two little boys sleeping within weren't actually twins. They were only two months apart and nearly inseparable when they were together. They loved spending time together so much that their mothers moved into the same apartment building so that the boys' could be together as often as possible.

Twenty month old Ares and eighteen month old Caden appeared to be as different as night and day. Ares, with his dark hair and dark eyes, was a chip off of his father's block. His personality was entirely his mother's, though. Not even two and he already was making up stories, lost in his own world. Ares' side of the room was decorated with kings, castles, and dragons. Caden's side, on the other hand, was decorated in a tasteful jungle theme, a reflection of his love of animals. He spent hours pretending to be a cat or a dog or whatever animal he happened to discover that day. His hair was nearly white and his eyes a crisp green. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked exactly like his nephew, Dave might doubt Caden's paternity.

Despite their differences, they had remarkable similar conceptions. Dave was helping Penelope clean up after her infamous Halloween party. She was feeling blue because Derek had brought a new girl to the party. He was hurting because Emily had just told him of plans to take Isabella to visit her mother in France for Isabella's first Christmas. One thing led to another and soon he was taking her over the back of her couch. Just as with Emily, they agreed to be friends the next day and when she came to him in the beginning of January with news of her pregnancy to be co-parents.

With Ashley, it was New Year's Eve and clean-up. Ashley had thrown a big bash, only to be disappointed when her crush ended up canceling on her. Dave and Penelope spent the evening trying to cheer her up, despite his pain over missing Isabella. After the party cleared and Penelope left with Derek, the two lonely souls found themselves bonding over their lack of a love life on Ashley's couch. To this day, Dave wasn't sure which one of them kissed the other first, but he was definitely sure he was the first one to remove all his clothes. He was terrified of Penelope's reaction when Ashley came to him just a month later with news of her pregnancy, but the two women supported each other and became the best of friends.

Dave moved to the last bedroom, his baby girl's room. Dave peeked inside only to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. Knowing that it would be better to grab Sarah now instead of waiting for her to work herself up, he stepped inside. Dave pulled the tiny four-month-old girl with golden curls into his arms. They settled into the rocking chair, a small sigh leaving Sarah's lips as she snuggled against her father's chest. Dave sang her a sweet lullaby.

Unlike with Emily, Penelope, and Ashley, JJ knew exactly what she was doing when she went to visit Dave the night that Sarah was conceived. Sure, she wasn't expecting another child out of the deal, but she had wanted a night of no-strings-attached-hot-sex and that's precisely what she got. She and Will had broken up nearly three months beforehand and JJ wanted to get her rebound out of the way before moving on to the person she had been half in love with for the last few years. And rebound, they did. By his count, they rebounded on his kitchen table, the chair in the study, the hallway, and his bed, twice. To say that he was unsurprised when she told him she was pregnant a bit later would have been stretching it. He seemed to take it as fact that he was destined to impregnant all the females of the BAU.

All except for his darling Erin. He and Erin were currently making their third attempt at a relationship. Unlike the first two, neither of them hid the relationship this time around. That alone made this try unique, but add in the fact that the pettiness and jealousy was missing this time, and Dave was sure they would finally be together forever. But the second she brought up his children, all his past insecurities came rushing in.

"I thought I'd find you here," Erin whispered from the doorway.

"She was awake," Dave replied. He glanced at the small girl and found her fast asleep. He placed her into her crib and followed Erin into the hallway. "Look, Erin, I'm sorry that I jumped down your throat earlier, but you have to understand. These are my kids. It's hard enough knowing that Sarah has another man she calls "Daddy," too, even if he is my best friend and that Derek is closer to Ares than I will ever be. Or that Caden takes after Spencer more than he does me. I-"

Erin stopped him with a soft kiss. "I know all that. One of the things that I love best about you is how much you love your kids. I wasn't trying to tell you that we shouldn't have the kids one night a month."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No." She grabbed his hands. "I think we should talk to their mothers keeping them every other weekend. I think it would be good for the kids to bond with all their siblings." She joined his hands together and placed them over her abdomen.

"Are you saying..." Dave's voice trailed off as she nodded. "Really?"

Erin licked her lips. "I thought I was going through menopause when I went to the doctor on Thursday. You can imagine my surprise when she came back and told me that was expecting my fourth bundle of joy in just about seven months."

Dave pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "This is amazing news."

"They're going to have to monitor my pregnancy closely because of my age," she told him.

"We can handle anything that comes are way," Dave assured her. He pulled back just far enough to kiss her. "Come on. Let's go celebrate this news."

He began to pull her towards their room when a tiny voice stopped him. Isabella stood in her doorway, her teddy bear dragging on the floor. "Daddy, can I sleep with you and Erin?"

"Sleep, too," Ares spoke up from his doorway.

"Sleep," Caden repeated with a yawn.

Dave looked to Erin who shrugged. "I can't think of a better way to celebrate." She walked over to Caden and picked him up, taking Ares by the hand.

"Come on, Bella," Dave told his daughter, pulling her into his arms.

"You should probably grab the playpen, too," Erin suggested. "I imagine it's just a matter of time before Sarah wants to join in the fun."

As if on cue, Sarah began to cry softly from her room. Dave smiled as Erin's laughter filled the hallway. Two more beautiful sounds he had never heard before.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jekkah fully supports and encourages safe sex practices... unless in fiction because where would we be without surprise pregnancies and unknown paternity? :D


End file.
